Regalo de la luna
by EvyNery
Summary: Gannet di' Flore es una semi espiritu que lucha constantemente para ser reconocida por todos los inmortales, capaz de copier los poderes de otros espiritus ella intanta ser un orgullo para su creador y su madre... aunque tambien para ganarse la atencion de cierto guardian de la esperanza
1. Chapter 1

Regalo de la luna (Proximamente)

" _No puedes hacer una cosa para Despues desecharla como si fuera basura MiM"_

" _Ella ya no me hes útil, con el nuevo espíritu ya tengo todo planeado"_

" _¿Y la dejaras asi? ¿Desamparada?"_

" _Si tanto te importa du estado ¿Por qué no te la quedas Seraphina? Te la regalo"_

" _Ella no es un objeto MiM, veras lo tan importante que ella puede ser para todos"_

"_Eso ya lo veremos" _

_Y desde esa noche su existencia comenzaba a tener un giro inesperado…_

" _Soy Gannet, y soy un semi espíritu"_

'_Puedo copiar los poderes y/o hablidades de otros espiritus para poder adapterme y sobrevivir a la situecion en la que me encuentre. Vivo con Serahina Kozmotis la Madre Naturaleza, ella es como mi madre lo cual se lo toma muy encerio. Por alguna razón no he tenido encuentros con otros espiritus y eso ya me esta inquietando, la ultima vez que subi a la superficie y me "encontré" con un espíritu fue un domingo de Pascua, que por mi culpa, se convirtió en un dia nevado. Sip, fui yo, yo hice la ventisca del '68. Lo se, lo se, fue mi erros y no pude explicarlo, tuve que huir y dejar al responsable de la estación (sea quien sea) a que reciba la furia del conejo de Pascua. Je, tal vez por eso el Hombre de La Luna no me quiso. _

_No tengo poderes propios por lo cual se me considera como una semi-espiritu, y pienso que soy una inútil por eso, mi sueño es encontrar mi propósito en la vida para asi conseguir mis propios poderes y que MiM me reconozca como una verdadera espíritu y are que Seraphina se sienta orgullosa de mi. _

_Al usar solamente los poderes de Seraphina con la naturaleza puedo escabullirme por las guaridas de otros espiritus, como el Palacio de los Dientes, el Polo Norte y La Madriguera de el… *_suspiro* _Conejo de Pascua… aww.. eh emmm… cof cof. Digo… olvídenlo._

_Yo Soy Gannet di' Flore y esta es mi historia…_


	2. Prologo

Regalo de la Luna

Prologo

En lo más alto del cielo nocturno, en el famoso satélite de la tierra, un hombre llamado MiM o mejor conocido como El Hombre de la Luna, se encontraba observando en un punto exacto del planeta donde estaba sucediendo un acontecimiento que tenía un significado importante, o al menos se suponía en ese tiempo. El Hombre de la Luna estaba en medio de su gran proyecto que tenía pensado desde que supo que su viejo rival Pitch Black iba a atacar de nuevo, el nunca se rendía con facilidad aunque ya todos sabían que su destino siempre era el de perder.

Su proyecto consistía en crear a aun ser que fuera de gran ayuda para sus queridos guardianes, ya que ahora cada uno de ellos se le habian asignado un trabajo extra que implicaba en ayudar a los niños y hacerlos creer y disfrutar su infancia. Asi que para que su trabajo tanto de guardianes como de los que ya tenían, como pintar huevos, recoger dientes, hacer juguetes o repartir sueños, decidió crear un pequeño asistente para los cuatro.

Fue un trabajo muy agotador y complicado ya que no era lo mismo cuando eligió a los guardianes, ellos mostraron ser aptos para tener el puesto y a cambio tenían inmortalidad y un propósito en su vida, pero a diferencia de ellos, el tenia que crear vida, crear también un cuerpo y el ser tenía que encontrar su propósito solo. Tuvo que pedir ayuda a Madre Naturaleza y primeramente el permiso de sus superiores para poder iniciar su proyecto, Madre ayudo con el cuerpo del cual tuvo que utilizar de muchos materiales tanto desconocidos como conocidos creados por ella. Lady Vida dio uno de sus pequeños botones que apenas nacía de uno de sus árboles de la vida, que le fue entregado personalmente ya que esta era la primera vez que se realizaba un acto como ese y tiene que cuidar muy bien del pequeño ser ya que le traerá orgullo y éxito MiM.

Ese pequeño botón tenía un brillito dorado que emanaba calor, algo diminuto pero especial. Fue colocado en el cuerpo que Madre había hecho, ese ser resulto ser un bello niño, un perfecto angel, pero en cuando el botón fue colocado en el cuerpo, el niño comenzó a retorcerse de dolor. El botón que aun se notaba desde la superficie del cuerpo comenzó a apagarse, se estaba muriendo, MiM no tuvo otra opción que quitarlo del cuerpo y dejar solo el ahora cadáver. Ese cuerpo no era lo suficiente resistente como para sostener un alma pura, es mucho mas sencillo cuando un ser humano normal nace, el alma es suficientemente pequeña para el cuerpo que lo hace capaz de sostenerlo pero aquí el alma es muy pesada por su pureza y al ser sacado directamente del árbol de la vida. Fue un gran fracaso para MiM pero no se rindió, tenía que buscar un cuerpo que sostuviera perfectamente el alma, y que mejor que un verdadero cuerpo humano, ya solo se tenía un obstáculo ¿Cómo conseguirlo? Necesitaban uno que muestre la misma edad que el cuerpo fallado y que ya haya sido usado por un alma.

Y como si su mente fuera leída, la respuesta apareció frente a sus narices, en un pequeño pueblo estaba una gran tormenta de nieve y en medio de esta se encontraba una chica, era joven, se veía como de quince o dieciséis años, estaba sufriendo de hipotermia, sin nada mas que cubrirse que su larga falda hasta los tobillos, su blusa blanca de manga larga y sobre ella una manta que cubría parte de su cabeza y la mitad del cuerpo. MiM observaba como la vida de esa pobre chica se iba apagando asique esperando el ciclo que cada ser viviente tenía que pasar, MiM tomo el cuerpo de la chica una vez que esta cayó muerta sobre la fría nieve y puso sobre esta el botón que Vida le había dado.

En esta ocasión el cuerpo no sufrió sacudidas o parecido y el botón en su centro dejo de brillar cuando la chica abrió lentamente los ojos mostrando unos bellos ojos color chocolate y mostrando una radiante pero tímida sonrisa. MiM estaba orgulloso, su proyecto había funcionado, tenía su regalo para sus guardianes y sobre todo logro crear uno propio, tal vez no exactamente un guardián o un espíritu mas bien un semi espíritu que ayudaría a sus guardianes y para que enserio fuera de gran utilidad para ellos le dio un extraño don que nunca nadie había imaginado; El espejo.

Esta chica podrá copiar los poderes y habilidades de cualquier espíritu con el que se encontrara y adaptarlas a su antojo, asi ayudara a los que sea sin haber pequeños incidentes inoportunos. Y para que pueda regresar a su forma original le entrego un collar en forma de pirámide que tiene pequeñas joyas en todos sus lados y de diferentes colores, solo tenía que esperar el momento adecuado para ser presentada ante los guardianes. Por mientras que explore el mundo, que memorice cada habitad y que logre obtener la ventaja del conocimiento de la zona. Que Pitch regresara, no importa, tenía su arma secreta que de seguro lo hará desaparecer para siempre…

_Todo fue felicidad en ese tiempo, pero una vez que los años pasaron MiM comenzó a pensar que tal vez su proyecto no fue tan bueno como se lo había imaginado y asi fue siguiendo hasta que llego a la conclusión de que su proyecto… No servía de nada._

_Pensó que fue un desperdicio o que tal vez no era el tiempo para haber sido creada, sea lo que sea el la dejo a la deriva, se hizo sordo a las suplicas que noche con noche ella le gritaba, se hizo ciego a los problemas que ella cada vez sufría y se hizo insensible al momento en que ella estaba a punto de morir . _

_El lugar que MiM esperaba como el último toque para que su equipo de Los Guardianes quede completo fue anhelado por ella desde que supo de su existencia, trato encontrarse con cada uno de ellos para ser notada, sus intentos fueron cada vez inútiles pero nunca se rindió hasta que llego el que pondría su existencia en la basura. Varias décadas después Jack Frost nació._

_Y el nombre de Gannet quedo en el olvido para El Hombre de la Luna._


	3. La otra vercion de la historia

Chapter 1: La otra versión de la historia

300 años después de que Jack Frost fue elegido como espíritu por El Hombre de la Luna y de que Gannet fuera olvidada por él, la vida en la tierra se había vuelto tranquila y prospera, hasta que una noche, mientras vigilaba desde el cielo a un pequeño pueblo llamado Burguess, MiM noto que algo inusual sucedía en las sombras. No tardo en descubrir que su viejo enemigo Pitch Black había regresado con un nuevo intento en sumergir al mundo en una eterna obscuridad.

Pitch se había vuelto mas fuerte que la última vez que se enfrentaron, hace unos siglos, y esta vez traía consigo varios trucos bajo la manga, había logrado corromper a los sueños de Sandman en horribles pesadillas en forma de corceles, esta vez sus guardianes podrían no ser suficientes para detenerlo esta vez. Fue asi como MiM decidió que era hora de usar su arma secreta que ayude a los Guardianes a vencer a Pitch y con algo de suerte, tal vez para siempre.

Mientras tanto, en el pueblo de Burguess, esa misma noche, una cica se encontraba dando grandes saltos de techo en techo. Una chica de apariencia de alguien de unos quince o dieciséis años, con el cabello castaño cobrizo, ojos color avellana, a pesar de la frescura de la noche, y agregando que mayor parte del año en ese pueblo había nieve, vestía de solamente una blusa de tirantes blanca con un chaleco negro encima, unos pantalones cortos también negros que le llegaban a la rodilla y unas botas estilo soldado que le llegaban hasta los tobillos, que también eran negros. Estaba dando un pequeño vistazo al pueblo ya que, como su "Madre" le había advertido, algo asechaba en las sombras, normalmente ella se quedaría en su palacio esperando a que la amenaza acabara pero en esta ocasión decidió investigar por su cuenta.

Despues de un rato que estuvo vigilando las calles, sobre los techos de casas y edificios y de vez en cuando entrando en los dormitorios, se aseguro de alumbrar cada espacio posible. En uno de los cuartos a los que había entrado, se encontraba rastros de la arena de Sandman, asique tomando un poco de lo que quedaba se fue transformando en una versión adaptada de Sandman; su cabello se volvió un poco mas largo y de color dorado, su piel se torno un poco amarillenta, su atuendo cambio teniendo ahora una blusa de manga larga sin hombros y por arriba del ombligo, unos pantalones que se le ajustaban de los tobillos, unas zapatillas y el collar que usa para cambiar de poderes se volvió una diadema con una gran joya en medio; todo el atuendo era color amarillo en varios tonos. Asique salió de la habitación y decidió visitar cada casa y apartamento llenando todas las habitaciones posibles de arena dorada.

Sabía que no tenia permitido usar poderes ajenos o intervenir en los deberes de otros espíritus, en este caso Guardianes, pero ahora el mundo estaba en apuros y sea esa su responsabilidad o no ella quería ayudar a protegerlo. En su camino se topo con varias criaturas hechas de lo que parecía ser arena negra, asique cautelosamente fue acercándose a ellas y una vez que estuvo en una buena posición de ataque se deshizo de ellas usando un látigo de arena dorada.

Había pasado media hora desde que Gannet había regresado a su forma original, estuvo observando un lago que se encontraba en el bosque cerca del pueblo, le gustaba estar ahí porque supuestamente era el lugar de origen de un espíritu que ella conocía muy bien, se hubiera quedado un tiempo mas de no ser porque una ráfaga de viento paso sobra ella y que en lo alto se podía apreciar a un espíritu de apariencia joven, cabello blanco, sudadera azul, pantalones cafés, descalzo y sosteniendo un extraño bastón con la punta curvada en un medio circulo. Jack Frost se encontraba a solo varios pies de altura sobre ella, una parte de su cabeza le decía que debía regresar al palacio con Madre pero la otra le decía que debía seguirlo, solo por si se presentaba la oportunidad de hablar con él, y siguiendo el corazon en vez de la razón, inicio el vuelo hacia donde Frost se dirigía.

Intentar seguir a Frost mientras se ocultaba de él no era nada fácil, ya que parecía que había alguien mas siguiéndolo. Despues de una larga persecución al fin Jack se detuvo en un callejon sin salida, Gannet se coloco en el techo de una pequeña bodega donde estaba el callejon. Gannet estaba esperando el momento en que la otra persona apareciera y ponerse alerta, ya que con las recientes apariciones de esas criaturas de arena negra sería peligroso que un espíritu como Jack Frost estuviera rondando solo en la noche. No es como si ella fuera capaz de solucionar estos tipos de situaciones sola, pero ella lleva mas de experiencia que él, ya que ella es mucho mas grande que Jack (en cuestión de años de inmortal).

Estaba observando la escena fijamente hasta que la sombra del individuo desconocido se hizo presente en la entrada del callejon, estaba a punto de lanzarse contra él para proteger a Jack que se encontraba de espaldas del desconocido individuo hasta que el sujeto hablo e hizo que Gannet se estremeciera ante el tono y gruesor de la voz que ella tanto conocía.

"Hola amigo, cuánto tiempo" Jack volteo para ver al dueño de la voz mientras que Gannet regresaba a su escondite para ocultarse de él. El sujeto no era nada mas y nada menos que E. Áster Bunnymund en persona, con el corazon latiendo a mil por segundo ( si es que sea realmente posible) Gannet no podía creer que realmente estuviera su guardián favorito a solo unos metros de ella, estaba tan embobada viendo cada gesto de enojo que hacia Áster que ni le prestaba atención a lo que ambos hombres estaban diciendo, ni siquiera noto cuando dos yetis aparecieron a través de un portal atrás de Jack. Hasta que vio como lo tomaban por la sudadera y lo metían a un costal fue cuando reacciono, esos yetis se lo estaban llevando, quería hacer algo pero no quería ser notada, asique fue cuando Áster desapareció por uno de sus túneles y se lanzo hasta los yetis. Por desgracia no pudo llegar a tiempo ya que los yetis ya habian desaparecido dentro del portal, se habian llevado a Jack y ella no pudo evitarlo. Sintiéndose culpable por dejar que eso pasara al estar tan distraída observando a Áster, asique dio media vuelta para regresar con Madre, pero al mirar al suelo noto la flor que Áster había dejado al irse por el túnel, le pareció linda asique la tomo y se la llevo con ella.

Y a pronto sabría lo que paso con Frost, además, no creía que le fuera a pasar algo malo. Esta con Áster ¿Qué podría hacerle? Nada, conejo no es malo. A menos que… quisiera cobrarle lo del '68. Oh no, la Pascua del '68. Esto es su culpa, esto realmente era su culpa, tantas décadas buscando al conejo para poder explicarle lo sucedido ese dia y ahora que por fin lo encuentra, tenía que haberlo dejado ir. Pudo haber evitado que él junto con los yetis se llevaran a Jack, un momento… ¿Yetis? Pero si Áster no tiene empleados yetis, el que tiene yetis es… Nicolás, Norte, ¡El Polo! Áster debió haberlo llevado con Norte, pero ¿Para que? El chico tal vez si debía asuntos por sus razones de estar en la lista negra, pero eso no era suficiente como para llevarlo al polo con el líder de los Guardianes. Esto se estaba poniendo extraño, primero el asunto con las sombras, después esas criaturas y ahora Áster llevándose a Jack Frost con Norte. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Otro nuevo Guardián? Y a tres días de Pascua, tenía que solucionar esto de alguna forma, pero antes tenía que regresar con Madre, no le gusta verla molesta cuando llega tarde a cenar.

Gannet estaba en su habitación, acostada en su cama boca arriba mientras observaba detalladamente la flor que se había llevado la noche anterior, no estaba pensando en nada, solo la miraba. Cerró los ojos un momento y tomando la flor con un poco mas de fuerza estaba intentando encontrar la esencia de Áster en la flor para poder transformarse en una versión de él, El don del Espejo funciona tocando al ser o a un objeto que tenga su esencia, cuando el tacto es constante el collar logra memorizar los poderes, la personalidad y actitud del espíritu, Gannet ya tiene aprendido la esencia de Madre Naturaleza. Estuvo asi por unos minutos mas hasta que sintió el calor que emanaba cada transformación, pero a la mitad del cambio fue interrumpida por un pequeño escalofrió que le cubrió todo el cuerpo.

Por instinto, salió de su cuarto y corrió hasta el gran jardín del palacio donde se encontraba una gran fuente en medio, al ver el agua de la fuente recito frente a su reflejo. "El Palacio de Dientes" y después de eso el agua se turbio un momento para luego mostrar la imagen del Palacio de Dientes que estaba siendo atacado por esas mismas criaturas de arena negra, observo como esos corceles estaban robándose los contenedores donde Toothiana guardaba los dientes de los niños y como también se llevaban a las haditas. Estaba tan sorprendida y espantada ¿Pero que rayos ocurria? ¿Por qué estaban haciendo esto? ¿Quién era el responsable de esta atrocidad? El sonido de un portal mágico apareciendo la quito de sus pensamientos, los Guardianes habian aparecido cerca del palacio en el trineo de Nicolás, estuvo revisando que todos los guardianes estuvieran ahí para ayudar a su compañera; se encontraban Nicolás, Sanderson, Áster, Toothiana de seguro estaba en su palacio y también… ¡¿Jack Frost?! Pero, ¿Qué estaba haciendo con los Guardianes? Esto tenia cada vez menos sentido. Una vez que los cuatro sujetos entraron en el palacio y notaron a la guardiana de los recuerdos, Gannet al fin descubrió el responsable de todo lo extraño que últimamente estaba pasando.

" ¿Les digo algo? Esto es muy, muy emocionante" Una voz tenebrosa se escuchaba en todo el lugar " Los cuatro grandes en un solo lugar, cuanta celebridad reunida" Entre las sombras de la punta de una de las "torres" del palacio, un hombre alto, delgado, de piel grisácea, vistiendo de una gabardina y pantalones negros, apareció. Gannet estaba aterrada, jamás había visto a ese sujeto pero algo en su rostro se le hizo terriblemente familiar, mientras el sujeto hablaba de la razón de sus planes cada vez Gannet sentía en su interior un miedo que la consumía lentamente " ¿No te lo contaron Jack? Es fantástico ser todo un guardian. Pero hay un detalle; si suficientes niños dejan de creer todo lo que tus amigos protegen se esfumara. Y de manera gradual ellos igual" ¿Deshacerse de los Guardianes? Eso era una locura.

"Adiós Navidad, adiós Pascua y pequeñas hadas que vienen de noche…" ¿Adiós asombro, sueños, esperanza… Adiós Guardianes? ¿Adiós Áster? No, no, eso no puede pasar.

Sin poder escuchar mas, Gannet salió volando lejos del palacio y se dirigió a la ciudad mas cercana que se encontró, estuvo entrando a los dormitorios de los niños aprovechando que era ya de dia y metiendo la mano debajo de las almohadas. Como lo menciono ese sujeto, los dientes no fueron recolectados y por lo tanto no había ninguna moneda del hada. Asi que tomando un diente que se encontraba en un pañuelo sobre una mesita de noche, uso sus poderes para transformarse en una versión del Hada de los Dientes; su ropa desapareció siendo solamente cubierta por millones de plumas de color verdes y azules por casi todo su cuerpo, sus brazos y hombros quedaron despejados y al final de sus cabellos aparecieron plumas verdes y amarillas. Su collar se transformo en un brazalete de cuero que le cubría desde la parte de abajo del codo hasta la muñeca y en ella había una joya azul. También se le añadió un cinturón de cuero café con una bolsita en el costado donde habian adentro varias monedas. Sus alas eran transparentes con un tono rosado y sus ojos se volvieron violetas y en el centro color café. Era la primera vez que se trasformaba del hada asique no era muy fácil tratar de volar con las alas, pero después de varios intentos por fin pudo saberle al truco.

Fue volando a velocidad de casa en casa tomando los dientes posibles y dejando en su lugar una moneda, fue demasiado agotador y se pregunto cómo es que las haditas podían hacerlo todo en una noche, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho el sonido de los portales, como pudo se escondió en un dormitorio que tenia las luces apagadas, cuando se asomo por la ventana noto que eran los guardianes de nuevo, habian estacionado el trineo en un parque y los demás estaban en los techos de las casas. Los cuatro guardianes y Jack Frost entraban en cada habitación y tomaban los dientes ¿También los recolectaban? Eso era algo bueno, pero aunque estuvieran haciendo el mismo trabajo no se podía arriesgar a que la vieran.

Se quito de su trasformación del hada y coloco los dientes que tenía en una bolsa debajo de una almohada, de seguro los encontrarían. A escondidas fue siguiendo a los guardianes por si necesitaban ayuda con el sujeto oscuro.

" De prisa Conejo, ¡Ya tengo cinco dientes mas!"

" Si claro. Te diría que no estorbaras, pero enserio ¿Cuál es el punto? No me alcanzarías de todos modos"

" ¿A caso es un reto colita de algodón?"

" Nunca compitas contra un conejo amigo" Al mismo tiempo que conejo, Gannet menciono las mismas palabras. Se veía divertido que todos se hayan juntado para ayudar a uno de los suyos en su trabajo, se entretuvo viendo como se hacían trampa unos a otros viendo quien recolectaba mas dientes. No pudo ver mucho mas porque usaban los portales de Norte para transportarse y les perdió el paso, asique prefirió dejar que los expertos… mas bien, a la experta y sus "ayudantes" hicieran el trabajo.

Viajo hasta el pueblo de Burguess para volver a estar en el lago congelado. Fue un rato tranquilo hasta que de nuevo escucho el sonido de los portales de Nicolás, al alzar la vista vio que los guardianes habian llegado al pueblo, volvió a seguirles el paso a escondidas hasta que vio cuando Frost y Toothiana entraron en el cuarto de un niño, estuvo en el techo de la casa todo el tiempo oyendo la conversación y la forma en que el niño había perdido el diente, muy extraño por cierto.

Fue un momento algo interesante oyendo lo que decían, se sentía una interesada pero no podía dejar de escuchar.

" Siento mucho lo de tus memorias Jack, no tenía idea. Te hubiera ayudado" ¿Sus memorias? ¿Qué les ocurrió?

" Si pues, hay que acabar con esto y luego Pitch ¿Ok?" Pitch… asi se llamara el sujeto… Pero porque ese nombre se le hará familiar. Pitch… Pitch… Pitch… Pitchiner… ¡Pitch Black! ¡El Coco!

"Vaya, con que aquí están" Gannet vio como Nicolás y Sanderson entraban de igual manera a la habitación del niño, por poco y la veían probablemente. Estuvo acostada en el techo esperando a que salieran de la habitación por un rato hasta que escucho unos grito de alegría de Nicolás, tal vez.

" Santa Claus, El Conejo de Pascua, Sandman, ¡El Hada de los Dientes! Yo sabía que vendrías" Al parecer el niño se despertó, eso si que era inesperado.

" ¡Sorpresa! Ya todos llegamos"

" ¿Se da cuenta de nosotros?" Sinceramente, Gannet esperaba que el niño también pudiera ver a Jack.

" Mas o menos" Pero al parecer, no.

"Noquéalo ya Meme" Se escucho dos pequeños golpecitos, ¿Qué estará pensando Sanderson?

" Con el polvo para dormir torpe" Luego unos gruñidos se escucharon, ¿Qué estará pasando?

" Ok, que no cunda el pánico"

" Pero Conejo, ella es… es un Galgo. Los galgos casan conejo iguales a ti" ¿Un galgo? Áster si que estaba en problemas, mientras que Conejo estaba presumiendo sus dotes y su maestría con las artes marciales, Gannet decidió por fin mirar atraves de la ventana para ver que tan fea se puso la situación y si valía la pena dejarse ver para ayudar a Áster con el perro. Cuando llego a la ventana, de cabezo, vio como Frost golpeo levemente el reloj que había en la mesita de noche del pequeño haciendo que sonara y que el perro se le lanzara a Áster.

Por accidente, la esfera de arena que Sanderson había hecho para dormir al niño estaba rebotando por toda la habitación dándole directamente a tres de los guardianes haciendo que cayeran directamente dormidos. Luego como fue dormido el niño y el perro. No pudo ver mas por que sintió que algo la jalaba del tobillo lejos de la casa, alcanzo a ver como las pesadillas se acercaban a la habitación con los guardianes todavía dentro. Se encontraban en grande peligro, tres de ellos estaban fuera de combate y solamente estaban Sanderson y Jack Frost, rogo al cielo que estuvieran bien y que los demás despertaran a tiempo.

Harta de que la siguieran jalándola, Gannet se transformo en el estilo de Madre; El cabello se le torno negro y se volvió mas largo, su traje se convirtió en una blusa de velo color verde limón de manga larga y sin hombros con unos pantalones blancos y unas zapatillas también blancas, y sus ojos se tornaron amarillos. Encajo sus uñas en la tierra haciendo que una gran raíz saliera y la tomara de un brazo, luego hizo que otra raíz saliera y golpeara a la pesadilla que la tenia sujeta, cuando la hizo desaparecer regreso a las raíces a la tierra y emprendió vuelo hacia la casa donde seguirán los guardianes dormidos.

Como pudo llevo el trineo de Nicolás hacia un lado de la casa y cargo a los tres guardianes hasta el trineo, uno por uno. Intento despertar a Norte por lo menos para que encontrara a sus compañeros que estaban en combate y probablemente en gran peligro. Intento con sacudidas, jaladas de bigote, cachetadas e incluso mojando un dedo con saliva y metiéndolo a la oreja del barbudo pero nada parecía funcionar, asi que ella misma alzo a vuelo el trineo y cuando escucho vio que ya parecían despertar, dejo las riendas del trineo y las puso en la mano de Nicolás.

Desde el cielo vio que Sanderson y Frost estaban rodeados por demasiadas pesadillas y como ella temía, también estaba ahí Pitch Black, jamás pensó que el mismísimo Coco hubiera regresado, Madre le había contado que ese ser se alimentaba del miedo de las personas y le daba a los niños horribles pesadillas mientras ellos duermes a la vez que él se oculta bajo las camas y el los armarios.

Cuando esto no pudo ponerse peor, escucho el estruendo del trineo chocando con todo lo que había a su paso ¿Qué acaso no pudieron despertarse ya? Cuando Sanderson junto con Jack se alzaron al cielo entre una nube de arena dorada, Gannet decidió también enfrentarse a las pesadillas, se lanzo a las que se encontraban en el suelo, por suerte algo de arena dorada paso cerca de ella, de seguro obra de la nube de Sanderson, asique prefirió que asi era mas sencillo combatir a esas pesadillas.

Estaba tan concentrada en su batalla sobre el suelo que no noto lo que estaba pasando en el cielo, una gran nube de pesadillas tenían rodeado a Sanderson, tampoco vio como Pitch Black, muy encima de el, estaba creando una flecha de arena negra apuntando directamente a Sandy.

En un momento sintió como de nuevo ese escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo, alzo la vista y vio a la flecha acercándose a Sandman. Voló como con la velocidad que pudo hacia él.

" ¡Sandman!" No podía escucharla y de todas formas, ya era tarde. La flecha llego hasta el, dándole en la espalda, un gran acto de cobardía de parte de Pitch. Gannet soltó un grito de dolor ya que ella había sentido igualmente el dolor de la flecha, su transformación fue desapareciendo al igual que Sanderson, mientras que caía inconscientemente en picada. Lo último que alcanzo a observar fue una gran explosión , luego… sus ojos se cerraron. "Sandy…"

**Yyyy aquí está primer capítulo de este nuevo fic, ya sé que esta cortito pero es porque no ando de inspiración ahora, y ya sé que les debo muchas explicaciones (sobre todo a Yinu25) porque un miércoles que estaba terminando de escribir las preguntas a Jacky, le había avisado por Facebook que ya lo tenía listo y que para el dia siguiente en la tarde lo iba a publicar. Pero por desgracia mía, nos quitaron el internet ese mismo dia en la madrugada y por eso no pude subirlo, pero aproveche el tiempo perdido avanzando en la primer parte de Especial de Pascua (atrasado) y con un fic nuevo pero esta vez de Danny Phantom. Asi que será un bonus de:**

**Ask To Jacky Cap.1**

**Regalo de la Luna Cap.1 (el primer escrito era una mini presentación y el segundo era el prologo)**

**Especial de Pascua Parte 1**

**Y el súper, mega, increíble, estreno del señor doctor profesor Patri… ¡hey! eso no era, digo… ¡Danny Phantom, the hero is back! (próximamente)**

**Espero que sean de su agrado y les guste mi resultado porque es todo lo que mi cabecita podía sacar. Como siempre El Origen de los Guardianes no es de mi propiedad, los personajes (excepto Gannet) son de William Edward Joyce y la película es de Dreamworks. Solo escribo esto por entretenimiento propio y de los que gusten leer mis ocurrencias.**

**Gracias.**


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Se encontraba en una profunda obscuridad, no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo estuvo asi. Sentia u horrible dolor en su espalda que cada vez le ardia a horrores. Tenia una extraña sensación de calor y frio al mismo tiempo que no era para nada agradable, era un horrible sueño del que ya quería despertar, quería volver al mundo y d ver de nuevo a "Madre" y saber que ocurrió con el Guardian de los Sueños. No ha hecho mas que forzar sus ojos para que se abrieran de una buena vez. De seguro esa situación no podía ser comparado con las pesadillas que Pitch le ha estado dando a los niños del planeta. Esas pesadillas se podían derrotar fácilmente si se tenia fuerza de voluntad, solo se tenia que superar sus miedos por muy aterradores que se vean. Ella tenia miedos, no tan grandes como mountruos debajo de la cama o en el armario pero los tenia, y para ella era la peor pesadilla del mundo.

Su lucha interna se estaba perdiendo de control cuando una suave sensación en su frente la ayudo a calmarse, era calida y a la vez fresca. Al parecer habia alguien con ella en ese momento y sabia perfectamente quien era. Su "Madre" le estaba dando apoyo y le mostraba que estaba con ella en esa fuerte prueba. Y no solo estaba ella, si no que también estaban esas muy pocas personas que sabían de su existencia, igualmente contaban con ella. Estaban, principalmente, Madre Naturaleza, Nicolas Norte, Sanderson, todos ellos la querían y apreciaban desde el dia de su "nacimiento" pero también estaban otras dos personas que formaban parte de la motivación de Gannet; Jack Frost y E. Aster Bunnymund.

Como si pensar en este ultimo fuera la clave para hacerla despertar, Gannet abrió los ojos, los abrió lentamente logrando adaptar su vista a la muy poca iluminación de, donde parecía estar, su cuarto. Se encontraba ella soa, no se sabe cuando tiempo habia pasado desde que Madre habia posado su mano sobre su frente, asi que se levanto cuidadosamente de su cama, ya que aun tenia ese horrible dolor en la espalda. El camino hacia la sala principal no fue muy agradable, tuvo que reunir suficiente coraje y fuerza para lograr llegar de pie sin soltar un quejido por ese dolor, en el camino noto que laa mariposas doradas a las que estaba acostumbrada a ver por todo el palacio habian desaparecido, al igual que su creador.

Esas mariposas eran un regalo de Sandman para Madre, y mostraban el fuerte lazo que los unia, era una costumbre de ellos el darse obsequios cada vez que se veian pues eran grandes amigos. Y por un minuto, sintió que eso ya se habia roto. Logro llegar a la sala principal donde se encontró con Madre, estaba de pie observando atravez de las grandes ventanas. Escuchaba como su respiración era agitada y la forma en que su cuerpo estaba tenso, habia llorado. Y no podía culparle, hubiera hecho lo mismo si su pooka guerrero hubiera sufrido el mismo cruel destino que su compañero guardian.

Se regaño mentalmente por llamar al guardian de la esperanza como suyo. De nuevo puso su atención en Madre que no parecía haberse percatado de la presencia de su querida "hija", se acerco para tomar su mano en señal de apoyo, cuando ambas manos se juntaron sintió como la mayor la apretaba. Necesitaba saber que aun su pequeña estaba con ella, era difícil este momento que estaba sufriendo, Sanderson Moonzonie habia muerto a manos de Pitch Black,o como solo ella y MiM lo conocían; Kozmotis Pitchiner, su padre.

Luego el saber que Gannet se habia incluido a sus espaldas en el enfrentamiento de los guardianes con el rey de las pesadillas, la hacia sentir inútil. Rogo al Todopoderoso para que Pitch no se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de Gannet ni mucho menos de sus poderes. Lo que para algunos seria un simple robo de poderes para los verdaderos expertos era un arma mortal para cualquiera que desconociera las consecuencias. Era por eso que Seraphina nunca le permitia a Gannet salir del palacio y copiar los poderes de otros espiritus que no supieran de su existencia.

La ultima vez que dejo a la joven adentrarse en el mundo por si sola acabo haciendo un hermoso dia de Pascua a la peor nevada que se hubiera conocido en la historia del pueblo afectado, en especial del guardian de esta fecha. Habia notado que su hija sentía un extraño afecto al guerrero de orejas largas. Al principio pensó que era solo admiración ya que era la primavera su estación favorita junto con su festividad. Pero luego noto que era mucho mas que eso, no la culparía pues aun es muy joven como para entender bien sus sentimientos. Aparte de que ella estaba en la misma situación pero con el regordete y tierno creador de sueños.

En ambas situaciones, las relaciones eran difíciles, una porque los deberes de ambos intervenían y por mas que lo intentaran ninguno podía o se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso. Sin embargo en el otro asunto, solo una sentía el afecto mientras que el otro ni siquiera se da cuenta de la pequeña chica, pero seria mentira si digiera que no la conoce. Gracias a las grandes borracheras que a Norte se le han dado en sus fiestas, el ruso solto en una de esas de la existencia de Gannet. Al principo solto palabras sin sentido sobre "Regalo" o "Apoyo para nosotros" pero lo que mas le habia llamado la atención "Hija de Seraphina" y con eso el secreto de Madre Naturalez se dio a conocer por los otros dos guardianes restantes – Tooth y Bunny.

El que hubiera pasado si ella y Sandman hubieran decidido avanzar en su relación a pesar de las circunstancias jamás llegaría, para ninguna de las dos. Sin poder soportar su mayor perdida y la casi segunda, jalo a Gannet cuidadosamente hacia ella para abrazarla y entre las dos poder desahogar su dolor y desesperación. Por ahora eran solo ellas lo unico que tenían, Seraphina se castigaba por no ser suficientemente fuerte para Gannet, desde que MiM la dejo como si fuera basura dejándola sola, ella se habia prometido a si misma y a la chica que jamás volveria a estar sola. Que la tenia a ella, a Sanderson y Nicolas. Pero ahora no estaba segura de poder mantener su promesa.

La mayor logro reponer su postura y se levanto para limpiarle las lagrimas a la chica, termino de curarle la herida en la espalda y la llevo de regreso a su cuarto. Esta noche hiba a ser dura sin dulces sueños para ellas.

Las luces del planeta que se encontraba en el polo se estaban apagando, las pesadillas de Pitch habian rompido el equilibrio desde la muerte de Sandman. El mas joven del grupo se sentía completamente culpable por no poder hacer nada para impedir el trágico final de esa batalla. Dentro de el sabia que no era el unico que sufria la perdida, por alguna razón supo que alguien mas sentía la misma culpa de no poder hacer nada. Ese lazo de sensaciones ya le habia pasado hace tiempo… desde '68.

" Oigan, animo tristones" Bunny habia saltado hacia el frente para quedar a la vista de todos. "Esto aun tiene solución, Pascua es mañana. Necesito su ayuda…" Tal vez ese mensaje era exclusivamente para sus compañeros restantes pero logro llegar hasta mucho mas alla llegando a los oídos de cierta chica castaña que fingía estar dormida para que su madre descansara. "Por que no damos el extra y hacemos que esas lucesitas se vuelvan a escender" Al mismo tiempo que el equipo se puso manos a la obra para dar con un ultimo intento de esperanza, Gannet se levanto de su cama y tomando una bolsa donde colocaba siertos objetos que le servirán de ayuda en caso de necesitar transformarse. Con sumo silencio salió del palacio y comenzó su vuelo hacia la madriguera… El hogar de Bunny.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

No sabia como habia acabado ahi, en un principio habia ido a la madriguera, sin el permiso de su madre claro, para verificar que ninguna pesadilla la habia invadido, al ver que no fue hasi le dio un tiempo para pasear sigilosamente por el hogar de su guardian favorite. Era un paraíso subterráneo, todo a su alrededor resplandecía en vida, las flores llenaban el lugar con exquisitos aromas, las mariposas revoloteaban cerca de ella, eran casi tan bellas como las que solian estar en su palacio.

El rocio que venia de una cascada cerca le llegaba hasta el rostro y producía un rico aroma a tierra mojada, algunos huevos blancos y recién pintados por el rio de pintura caminaban en fila cerca de ella sin nisiquiera haber notado su presencia, pero lo que mas le habia encantado era los montones de chocolates que habian en grandes recipientes cerca de lo que parecía ser una choza, era algo simple pero se veía comoda y calida.

Se pregunto si algun dia viviría en esa choza, solto una pequeña risa boba al pensar en eso, ella habia venido por una misión y no tenia tiempo de fantasear con una vida que ni en mil años ocurriría, ya habia esperado mas de quinientos años.

Cuando llego a un claro en la madriguera fue cuando tuvo que estar atenta a que los huevos centinela no la encontraran, se escabullo hasta donde se encontraban las entradas de los tuneles principales hacia los continentes, era uno de los puntos mas importantes de la madriguera, tenia que vigilar que nadie sospechoso entrara en ellos. Se quedo concentrada en observar esos tuneles que no noto la pequeña presencia que se habia sentado a su lado.

"Hola"

Eso la hizo salirse de su concentración, ¿Acaso habia escuchado a alguien hablar?

" Hoolaaaa"

Esta vez si lo oyó claramente, lentamente giro su vista hacia donde vena la voz y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que solo sea una mala broma de su imaginación… Pero no.

Frente a ella se encontraba una pequeña niña de probablemente seis años, rubia, en piyama y lo que mas le llamo la atención, unos bonitos ojos verdes radiantes de vida, incluso comppetian con el verde furioso de Aster. Al pensar en Aster y en la niña en la madriguera y ella misma en la madriguera a escondidas de Madre la hicieron estremecerse por dentro. ¿Cómo fue que esa niña haya llegado hasta aquí? ¿Y por cuanto tiempo?, con toda la calma posible del mundo, se acerco a la pequeña y le sonrio de modo muy amigable.

"Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Sophie"

" ¿Sophie?" asintió la rubia "Que nombre tan bonito" La pequeña solto unas risitas en muestra de agradecimiento.

" ¿Cómo te llamas?"

Ahora la pequeña niña interrogaba, quería conocer a su nueva amiga.

"Soy Gannet"

" Bonito"

" ¿Crees que mi nombre es bonito?" La pequeña asintió, claro que su nombre era bonito, era bello. Su Madre se lo habia dado, aunque últimamente se siente poco merecedora del nombre. "Gracias"

" ¿Quieres jugar?"

" Claro, ¿Qué tal si jugamos a las escondidas con los huevos?" Y como si estos la hubieran oido, aplicaron la frase "_patitas para que las quiero" _ante sus inesperadas invitadas.

Pasaron mas de dos horas y no lograba encontrar a la pequeña Sophie, ¿Le habia pasado algo? ¿Los centinelas la habran encontrado? No, no debía alterarse en este momento, ahora tenia que mantener su mente fría para concentrarse en encontrar a Sophie, estaba a punto de entrar en el claro donde la habia encontrado hasta que escucho una voz que en esos momentos no la quería escuchar.

"Bienvenidos a la madriguera" Sip, Aster habia llegado, genial. Justo lo que le faltaba. Primero una niña se le habia perdido y ahora tenia que ocultarse de los guardianes mientras seguía con au búsqueda, si salía libre de esa prometerá jamás, NUNCA, en la vida regresar a la madriguera. Aunque eso le duela.

Habia encontrado a la niña y por desgracia, Aster también, no tuvo mas remedio que dejar a la pequeña en manos expertas, hasta que vio como los mayores se mortificaban al no saber que hacer con ella. Tal vez dijo 'expertos' demasiado pronto. Le sorprendió que mejor Jack Frost en vez de los mismísimos guardianes de los niños pudiera manejar esa situación. Se quedo viendo cuando Jack creo un copo que salió volando de su mano hacia la nariz de Aster creando varias chispas azules que rodearon su rostro e hizo aparecer una tierna sonrisa en su amargado rostro. Esa es una de las imágenes mas bellas que jamás creria ver, E. Aster Bunnymund sonriendo. Sin duda lo mejor en su no tan larga vida. Sin darse cuenta, sus mejillas se habian vuelto de un tierno tono a rosa, y se habia quedado nuevamente embobada viendo al guardian de la esperanza. Eran demaciadas iluciones para ella.

Habia salido de la madriguera hace varias horas, de seguro con todo el esfuerzo que se junto entre los guardianes, Jack Frost, uno yetis de Norte con un torpe duende y la pequeña Sophie, esa Pascua seria inolvidable.

Llegando sin querer al pueblo de Burguess, no noto a un grupo de pesadillas cerca del lago de Jack, por lo que cuando la vieron sola y distraida, no dudaron en divertirse un poco con ella. Asi que cuando las sombras de los arboles los cubrían, aprovecharon el buen momento y se lanzaron hacia ella.

Era lo mas magnifico para una pesadilla el poder torturar a un espíritu indefenso sin tener que estar cerca de su dueño, era mas divertido porque eran libres de torturar hasta cierto limite, lo cual es mentira, con ellos solos no habian limites a la hora de hacer florecer los oscuros temores de su victima.

Gannet estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, sentía una horrible ardor en todo su cuerpo como si estuviera en una hoguera, su mente estaba siendo cruelmente atacada con oscuros sueños que habia jurado haber dejado eso atrás, pero ahora venían con mas intensidad que cuando surgieron y al parecer venían de nuevos traumas, soñaba que estaba en un bosque como en el que su cuerpo se encontraba, corriendo para huir de algo o alguien, oía los gruñidos de las bestias acercándose a ella, sus pulmones se estaban deteniendo al igual que su corazon y sentía como si su sangre se estuviera congelando. Era extraño tener ese sueño, nunca en su vida había estado en el bosque in defensa sin poder usar sus poderes, y cuando habia cumplido sus cincuenta años de inmortal habia aprendido a luchar contra animales, no era normal estar huyendo de ellos ahora mismo. Cuando habia creido que por fin habia huido de ellos, lo peor se estaba acercando. De la nada habia aparecido una extraña bestia frente a ella, por la oscuridad de la noche no podía identificarla o verla bien, lo unico que notaba de ese ser eran sus brillantes ojos amarillos que la veian sedientos de sangre, de SU sangre. Algo duro la habia golpeado en las piernas haciendo que cayera fuertemente en la nada suave nieve, el golpe fue duro, demasiado. Al levantar la mirada para ver a su atacante solo vio el la silueta de lo que parecía ser un hombre, no tan alto y algo delgado, que sostenía una gran vara y en la punta de esta una filosa cuchilla, iba a s=usar sus poderes para copiar la esencia de la nieve, seria la segunda vez que lo haría y se habia prometido no b=volver a hacerlo, pero su vida dependía de eso ahora. Su temor fue mas grande al saber que traia su collar, siempre lo traia consigo, nunca se lo quitaba incluso para bañarse porque temia perderlo, estaba indefensa frente a esos dos sujetos, ambos con miradas frias, sedientas y de color amarillo, sin poder reaccionar la bestia comenzó a rasguñarla con sus grandes garras, comenzó a morder sin arrancar su carne pero presionando mucho que se podía oir el crujir de sus huesos, el otro tipo comenzó a golpearla con su vara en el otro costado evitando que la cuchilla la tocara, pero era solo cuestión de tiempo para hacerlo.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, la cuchilla rozaba ya su cuerpo dejando cortadas ligeras pero que ardían como mil infiernos, el frio no ayudaba. Estaba siendo atacada sin piedad y solamente podía gritar piedad y suplicando que se detuvieran, ya no aguantaba ese trato, era la peor de las torturas, no la mataban de inmediato porque la querían hacer sufrir lenta y grotescamente. Cortadas en la cara, mordidas y rasguñadas en los brazos y piernas, patadas a sus costados y pisadas en la espalda y cabeza. La sangre salía sin parar y se congelaba al tocar la nieve, cuando perdió el sentido de sus extremidades, fue cuando lo mas horrible comenzó. La bestia mordió ambas manos haciendo que sus colmillos se encajaran en los huesos de sus muñecas, solo espero la señal de su compañero y este haría lo siguiente.

El sujeto de la oz asintió con malicia y la bestia comenzó a jalar las manos hacia si con fuerza hasta que se escucho un ligero _crack _de los hombros de Gannet. Le habia arrancado los brazos, la chica no hacia ningún ruido ni se movia, no le tomo importancia a eso y pasaron a hacer el mismo procedimiento con los pies, la bestia mordió los pies que cabian perfectamente en sus fauses, espero la señal y cuando esta llego solo tuvo que jalar hasta que se escuchara de nuevo ese _crack_, ahora le habian arrancado las piernas.

Curioso y deseoso de ver la mirada de sufrimiento de su victima, se agacho y tomo los cabellos de la chica jalándolos bruscamente hacia arriba para ver su rostro. Estaba satisfecho, tal vez la chica no solto un grito pero la exprecion en su cara no tenia precio, tenia dolor, mucho dolor, tanto físico como psicológico. Sangre salía de su nariz y boca, sus ojos estaba rojos por haber llorado mucho y las pupilas estaban dilatadas. Como pudo la chica dijo lo ultimo que necesitaba saber para morir.

" ¿Quiénes son?" sono demasiado bajo como para que alguien la escuchara, pero los seres cerca de ella lo oyeron perfectamente, ambas criaturas se pusieron frente a ella, ambos tenían una sonrisa que los hacia verse como verdaderos psicópatas de sangre fría, siendo iluminados por la luz de la enorme luna que habia aparecido su rostro y su identidad salieron a la luz. Ganne no podía soportar esa cruel verdad, simplemente eso era imposible.

La bestia era un conejo gigante con un cinturón rodeándole su pecho con extraños tatuajes en la frente y en sus patas delanteras, su hocico estaba manchada de probablemente la sangre de sus muñecas y tobillos, y el otro era un joven de cabellos blancos, un sueter oscuro lleno de polvo negro, su cabeza era tapada por su capucha y sostenía una oz. Ellos, esos, eran…

" ¿Jack? ¿Aster?" Y en ese momento, todo se volvió oscuridad….


End file.
